The Legend of the Triforce Holders
by Gray White Shadows
Summary: The first three Triforce Holders have always been reincarnated to stop evil taking over the world. But nobody knows the original legend, do they? It isn't what they thought it was.
1. Stone

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter One: Stone**

Link was fishing. He had only caught two fish so far but he felt very proud of himself, especially since he'd never held a fishing-rod in his life twenty minutes ago. Truth be told, he found it way easier than he'd expected, what with Old Fisherman Grien always complaining about the littlies not biting. Link didn't even know what kind of bait he'd used but the fish were still stupid enough to poke a hook into their mouths.

His line tugged gently and sent a ripple across the surface. He reeled it in quickly and gently took the hook out of the fish's mouth, before setting down his fishing rod. He stood straight up and then held the fish up high above his head in glee, his face beaming, eyes shut. He felt something claw at his belt and land on his shoulders. By the time he'd opened his eyes again, it had leapt onto his head, grabbed the fish and jumped off, landing quite safely and scurrying away in the village.

Link pulled his hands down so he could look at them to confirm. Empty. He growled in frustration and pulled on his hair. '_Cat_,' he thought, glaring in the direction it had disappeared. The first fish Link had caught, he had accidentally thrown back into the river. The second, he had tried to give it to the cat because it looked hungry, but it wouldn't even try to take it, and Link had accidentally released that one in the river too because he forgot to take it off the hook (which might have been the reason the cat didn't take it, but it didn't even try to claw the fish off or anything).

"Link!" someone called behind him. It was Haie, the daughter of the owner of the only store in Orlet Village, Barner. He turned around and tilted his head curiously at her. "Ahaha, Link, is that the way you ask a question to a lady?" she teased, pulling her fingers through her long red hair.

Link was shocked for a moment, and quickly shook his head from side to side and waved his hands in denial.

"Ah, I suppose, since you can't speak, will you ever understand irony? Maybe it's one of those things that can only be understood once you've used it. Uh, anyway, Father needs you to help him for a little bit. It isn't too much trouble, is it?"

Link shook his head from side to side politely, as he always did when someone requested help from him. He didn't mind helping people, he actually felt a bit happy when people recognized him as a person and not an object.

"That's great, come quickly," Haie grinned, grabbing Link's hand and pulling him along. He concentrated on not tripping, seeing as the way she was pulling him meant he was walking sideways, especially since she wouldn't slow down.

She flung open the door to Barner's store noisily, the door banging against the wall and then rushing to close again in Link's face, which he avoided by rushing forward after his wrist which Haie was still holding. "Father, I brought Link!"

"Aah, bring him around the back quickly!" Barner called back from the storage room.

Link looked hesitantly at Haie, wondering if it was alright to just barge right in to someone else's store room without asking first, even if he had been told indirectly. Haie sighed and pushed him forward into it.

"Ahahaha, Link, my boy!" Barner laughed. Link knew exactly who Haie had inherited her laughing habit from. "It seems my store room is infested with bugs. Please can you help me, they're hiding everywhere! If you see one, just stamp on it before it scuttles away. Oh, and look out for the shelves when you're chasing after them. Don't want to make them fall, do we? Okay, you can start."

Link nodded seriously and started charging around the store room frantically squashing bugs, with Barner laughing in the background and Haie manning the store front.

'_Bug there, running away to the left- Ow!'_ Link huffed out a little breath of air as he ran into a shelve full of goods and a couple of things fell off with a clatter and a bang with a bright puff of smoke.

"Ahahaha, Link, your scatterbrained ness just makes me laugh. Luckily you bumped into the Sale shelf. I haven't been able to sell the things you broke so there is no need for you to repay me," Barner said with tears in his eyes, blowing away the smoke of the bomb with his hand. "Do be more careful lest you end up with debt."

Link nodded and tried his best to look where he was going after this. After about ten minutes of running around and killing bugs, Barner thanked him and sent him on his way with a brand new bug net - for catching 'those pesky bugs that just can't be killed'. Link bowed his head to Barner in thanks and held the gift to his chest in his hands to show his gratitude. Barner was in the middle of nodding when Mila burst into the store.

"Barner, Haie, come quick - I don't know what's wrong! My brother - he suddenly just-," she panicked. Barner and Haie gathered all the medicinal things they owned immediately, while Link just listened in shock, noting dryly that she hadn't said his name. "You have to hurry, before it's too late!"

The three of them ran out the store, with Link trailing behind. "Mila..." Sari barely whispered as they got to him, lying on the ground.

Link recoiled in shock. Sari was -?! 'Being turned into stone?'

"What happened?" Barner demanded as Haie rummaged through the medical bag, found something, and tried to apply it to stop the petrifying, it had consumed from his toes to his elbow and was steadily climbing.

"I don't know, we were just catching bugs with our nets. One landed on his skin, and then it just flew away. We didn't think much of it until Sari started turning into stone," Mila sobbed.

Haie screamed, and lifted her hands from Sari's chest. Her fingertips were turning gray.

"Mila! I'm scared," Sari started crying too, his breathes becoming shorter as the stone encompassed his torso and crawled over his shoulders.

"I can divert the petrification if I touch him again, but all it does is delay it. Can you get anybody in time?" Haie shook, placing her hands back on Sari.

Barner slowly shook his head, "This kind of spell, you need someone from the High Court of Hyrule to dispel. It takes about two days to get there and come back, and even then, you need to be able to convince a Court Magician to come back with you."

Link tapped Barner's shoulder, then pointed at himself, and pointed at the castle in the distance. He then pointed at Barner, and then at Sari and Haie.

"Yeah, you can go if you want to, Link, but you need to be able to communicate with people there to help us."

"Can't Link communicate by writing?" Mila said. Link nodded eagerly, then looked at Sari and Haie. The virus had stopped momentarily for Sari, and was at Haie's waist. He pointed at her, then did a thumbs up.

"I'll stay as well as I can like this, Link. Don't worry, Mila and Father are here with us, and so is Mother, Mila's parents, Dane and Grien. Just hurry back to us before..." She trailed off as it reached her chest. She giggled a little, " If it wasn't contagious I'd almost be tempted to ask you for a kiss before I die."

Link shook his hands hastily. '_Not dying.'_ Haie smiled grimly.

Then Sari and Haie were sealed in stone. Mila, Barner and Link stood there for a while in shock, and then Barner pushed him.

"Well, get a move on, quickly. No one else can go to Hyrule, we're all too old to travel that far now, especially Dane and Grien. I have to take care of everyone, and we can't send off Mila, they might take advantage of her. Hmm, I think I might have a saddlebag for you to use. It's always safe to be ready, so I'll lend you my old Army sword and shield, and you should pack some food and milk too." Link nodded, following his back to the store and wondering if Barner was trying to keep his mind off Haie and Sari by thinking of other things.

"Here you go," Barner handed him a saddlebag already full of food and drink, and a rusty old shield that was made of iron. "Here's my old sword as well. Let me just fit the scabbard on you. Did you know, that this little hook here coming off the scabbard can be used to hook your shield on, if you're not using it, that is. The shield may be rusty but the sword isn't. I've taken special care of it all these years. Well, off you go, I'm sure Mila's saddled Epona by now."

Link jolted in surprise. Epona? But she was Mila's special friend and only hers.

"Looks like Mila's willing to make an exception if it can help save her brother and friend," Barner chuckled, as they walked out to see Mila standing there with Epona ready.

Mila attached the saddlebag and stroked Epona's nose as Barner picked up Link and put him on the saddle.

"Wow, are you sure you're a guy of 17 years? You weigh less than Haie when she was twelve!" Barner exaggerated light-heartedly.

Mila frowned at Link. "There's no time to learn how to ride properly so just wing it. Put your feet in the stirrups, hold the reins and don't fall off. Now, go!" She yelled, slapping Epona's hind. Epona neighed and started galloping towards Hyrule.

Link found himself trying to scream, but his voice wouldn't work, as always. Instead, he just exhaled air. A silent scream, if you will.

His legs automatically latched onto the only thing they could - Epona. He found himself gripping the reins and saddle so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. The wind was blowing in his face so furiously he wondered if the horse was angry at him. Everything was so green and bright and blurred.

By the time Epona slowed down, he couldn't see Orlet anymore, and it felt as if he was already halfway across Hyrule Field. The sun reached the place in the sky where it hovered after midday and before mid afternoon. After a while of walking, Epona suddenly started galloping again, giving Link a fright and he almost fell off. The sun kept lowering in the sky, until it was disappearing as he approached the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle.

Link could see the drawbridge, about 200 metres away, when it started moving, very slowly. He kicked Epona, and she got the gist. She sped up, as if sprinting for her life. Link wondered if she was doing it for Mila.

'_Wait!' _he tried to scream at the people raising the drawbridge. '_Wait for me!'_ his mouth merely released air croaks. Epona seemed to pick up on this, and neighed. They were only 50 metres away now, but the drawbridge was almost halfway already.

"Ah, there's a person out there!" A guard called as Link and Epona drew up by the moat.

"The sun's already gone down, how do we know it's not another one of those monsters?" another said.

"Look at him, the other monsters don't look human, and their mounts don't look like horses. Quickly, lower it a little, we can't leave him outside to die," said the first. The drawbridge started lowering - and then something hit Link's back.

"The bugs!" one of the guards said, as Epona panicked, ran back a little then leapt forward onto the rising drawbridge, and slid down the wooden planks until she reached the stone bricks of Hyrule's interior. Link knew that somehow the monster had fallen off his back when Epona jumped, yet he still felt like he was in shock. He felt as if he couldn't even muster the energy to tilt sideways and slide off Epona. He managed to do so anyway, but landed on his stomach on the cold ground.

Everything seemed to be darkening, but it wasn't because it was after sunset, it was because Link's eyelids were slowly closing, closing, closing. He faintly saw a figure approach him, and he stretched out his hand towards them, not perceiving that his arm was turning into stone...

**A/N: Yes, there is a reason Link is mute. He won't be forever, though, just in case you got annoyed ^w^**


	2. Zelda

**Chapter Two: Zelda**

Link opened his eyes and saw a face not two inches away from him. Its large bug-like blue eyes blinked in surprise, and drew backwards. Link realized the eyes belonged to a lady with brown hair in a maid uniform. Her eyes did not look as bug-like from a normal distance.

The maid clasped her hands together, "You're finally awake! Her Majesty is awaiting you. Wash yourself quickly in the spring and put these clothes on." Link sat up and looked questioningly at the servant clothes she held out. "Your clothes got turned into stone too. These were the only things available."

Link nodded and took the clothes from her as he got out of the queen-sized bed. He was wondering how to ask her where the spring was in a way that she'd understand, when she said, "My name's Darmé. Follow me, I'll show you where the spring is." He nodded once again, wondering if it really had been a bad idea to come here with no form of communication.

She led him outside the fancy guest room into the extravagant hallway. There was a guard at every door. Link heard a couple whispering something about a boy who had turned into stone.

She led him outside and down towards a small body of water that formed from a river. "Souspew Spring isn't as cold as Lake Hylia, but they both have the same water source so there isn't much difference. Now, wash up and come back to the room. You can find your way back, can't you," Darmé said, throwing him a white fluffy towel from nowhere. He nodded, then Darmé headed back inside.

He momentarily looked down at the white nightgown and pyjama bottoms he was wearing, wondering who exactly had changed his clothes. He pushed it out of his mind for now as he took them off and got in the water. He wasn't too sure what Darmé had meant by 'not as cold as Lake Hylia' but he couldn't imagine a body of water being this cold in the first place. He shivered as he submerged himself to his shoulders and stared into space, wondering what had happened at Orlet Village. He looked upwards and admired the clear blue sky.

"Won't be clear for a while after today. Troubled times are heading this way," said a voice, and Link jumped, splashing water. "Oh, did I catch you unawares?" Link turned his head to look and immediately turned it back afterwards. It was a naked female with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Maybe it had thought he was also female because his hair was quite long?

"You're not ignoring me are you? You do know it's almost a crime to ignore royalty when they address you," she said playfully. Link practically froze in his place. He had seen a member of the royal family naked? Was the king going to execute him in front of everyone? His life seemed to be slipping away before his eyes.

He glanced over his shoulder to see if she was still there. She was, so he hastily climbed out and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist as protection.

"Oh, you're probably not familiar with the customs here," she said. He glanced again to see that she had also climbed out and had a towel around her. He stiffened, and she said, "Relax, I'm just pulling your leg."

He sighed in relief, and she looked at him strangely. He tilted his head at her strange expression. "That's the first noise I've heard you make. You're really quiet. Can't you speak?" He shook his head, and for a moment a flash of worry and despair flew across her face before disappearing into a small smile. "Well, doesn't that make you the perfect slave for me? Someone who can't talk back or complain," she grinned as he glared at her. "Turn around so we can both change," she said and he flushed, and turned around, hastily pulling on the khaki trousers and cream tunic.

"Are you done? Oh, I forgot you couldn't speak, sorry," she said, tapping his shoulder as an okay to turn around. She had taken less time to dress, seeing as she only had a dress to put on. It was white with purple ribbons on the frilly hems of the sleeves and skirt. "Follow me," she grabbed his hand and ran off towards the direction he had come from, and he stopped momentarily, staring in awe at the castle that seemed to tower over him. "Hurry up," she said, pulling him along. He shook his head and followed her into the hallways where two escort guards waited. The four of them headed in a different direction from the one Link had come before, and he wasn't too sure where they were going now.

The escort guards pulled ahead and opened the doors of an enormous hall. Link's jaw dropped. He had never seen a room this big before in his life. The girl walked down the aisle to the end of the room and sat down on a small throne to the left of the large one in the middle. A large man sat in it with a crown on his head. He had brown hair, and brown eyes. Link wondered if he should follow the girl or stay where he was. He took a couple of hesitant steps forward, and stopped.

The girl said something to the man, and he frowned. "You boy, come over here," he called. His voice boomed in the quiet hall. Link quickly trotted up, thinking it was bad to keep royalty waiting. He stopped a couple of feet away from the steps leading up to the throne. "So you're the one who jumped into Hyrule at sundown and got turned to stone, then. Don't worry, your horse was healed too."

Link jolted. '_Turned to... stone? Me?'_ He pointed at himself in doubt. "Yes, you got turned to stone by those monsters roaming Hyrule Field at night. You probably can't remember since you seemed so exhausted, you'd fallen unconscious before you turned to stone completely," the girl added in. "No one was infected before you could be treated because you were carried back here by Impa, who used her magic to make you float on the air so that no one would have to touch you. Darmé was so surprised when you woke up this morning, as it normally takes others at least two days to recover fully-."

Link gasped. He knew he wasn't communicating properly, and they wouldn't understand what he wanted to say. He motioned writing in the air frantically, and then on his hand when they stared at him blankly.

"Please fetch some paper and a quill," the girl called to one of the guards, and he ran off to fetch it.

"Ah, while we're waiting, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we? It seems you're not from around here," the man said. "I am King Gaepora, and this is my daughter, Princess Zelda." Link glanced at the empty throne to the right of the king. "Ah, the queen is... no longer in this world."

The guard ran up and handed a pile of papers, a quill and an inkpot to Link. Link leaned down and wrote on the paper against the floor, '_My name is Link. How long have I been unconscious for?'_ and then handed it to the king.

"Just a day," Princess Zelda said, reading over her father's shoulder. "Where are you from? This style of writing is definitely not from here. It's quite rare to be left-handed, too."

'_I'm from Orlet Village. Two people had already been turned to stone for a day by the time I arrived in Hyrule. I need to find someone who can save them before it's too late.'_

"It's already the third day," the king said, frowning. "You need to leave immediately if you want to save them. Zelda, take Impa with you and go with him. Link, was it? Hurry, but first, can I see your hand?"

Link tilted his head, came closer to the king and put out his left hand. The king clasped it and squeezed it until his hand wasn't getting enough blood. He gritted his teeth as he felt it going numb.

"Zelda, can you see it?" the king asked, after examining it closely.

"Yes, that has to be it," she said, looking quite pale and worried. "If that dream I had was true, then," she held out her right hand and clasped Link's so that their palms were touching. Link stopped gritting his teeth as the king let go and his blood circulation continued as usual.

He tried to twitch away from her grasp as something like an electric shock travelled up his arm from his hand. "Yes, it's reacting. It hasn't been awakened yet."

He slowly looked back at his hand that was twitching uncontrollably in Zelda's hand. _'My birthmark ... It's glowing?' _he thought._ 'Why?'_

"This is Farore's piece indeed. Ah!" she gasped, her eyes rolling back into her skull so only the whites were seen. Link jumped up, his hand still trapped in her hand, wondering if she was having a fit. He then saw her hand also had a triangle on it, but it was glowing much more fiercely. No, wait, it had three triangles, but only one was glowing.

His eyes widened in shock as he realized something. If she had the same shaped birthmark as him, and in the same place (the back of their hands), did that mean... They were twins?!

As Zelda blinked and came back to reality, her father laughed as he read the message that Link had hastily written.

"That dream I had before... That wasn't a dream, it was a memory!" she exclaimed.

"Ha ah, you just crack me up, laddy!" the king said, slapping his back hard. "He really thought you two were long lost twins because you 'have the same birthmark'!"

"Ah?" she looked at Link in amazement for a moment before she too burst out laughing. "Then we'd be triplets if the Triforce was a simple birthmark. You really are an idiot!"

Link felt a bit hurt that someone who he'd only met today had called him an idiot before even getting to know him properly. He decided not to react to it, since if he did it might cause repercussions.

"Ah, stop this!" King Gaepora said. "Wasn't there an urgent matter to be taken care of?"

"Oh, yes. Link, you are the only one who can help Hyrule now. There is someone out there who is trying to gain the Triforce of Power. Well, not gain it, but rather 'Awaken' if you know what I mean. We need to stop him before he does."

Link's eyes narrowed slightly. '_Triforce of Power...' _He scribbled down on a piece of paper. '_What is that? What is the Triforce?'_

"Ah. Once upon a tim-" Zelda began. She never finished the sentence. With a deafening crack, a monster appeared from a warped hole in the air, in between Link and the royalty. It leaked out a dark cloud-like substance, almost like dark mist or fog. It was a giant black frog, with poisonous-looking purple spots.

The guards reacted immediately, but Link knew they wouldn't make it in time, as they ran down the aisle from the entrance. He saw the frog look at Zelda, and he took a couple of steps forward, knowing that if it tried to kidnap her, he would jump on it. It barely glanced at King Gaepora, and then it looked at him. '_Uh oh,'_ he thought, taking a couple of steps backwards as he realized it was locking on its target. It took a huge leap, and Link turned around and ran even though he knew he couldn't make it. As it made contact with him, it warped to another location, outside in a forest, and then it slam-dunked him into the ground with its weight.


	3. Power

**Chapter 3: Power**

**A/N: Inspiration is incredible - I was listening to the orchestra version of Skyward Sword Theme when writing this.**

Link blinked slowly, wondering why all the chapters ended with him falling unconscious.

"Link!" a voice said. It was deep and somewhat demanding. He sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a forest in a clearing by a waterfall, and there was a dark man with red hair leaning on the frog that had K.O'ed him.

"Come here," the man called. Link trotted over, wondering what kind of character this person was. "I've had enough of waiting. Can you hand me the Triforce of Courage now? I know Zelda would never agree to this, which is why I didn't summon her..."

Link stared at him, wondering what the hell this man was talking about.

"Um, aren't you going to say something?"

Link motioned at his throat and shook his head.

"Ah, yes. I forgot it had that effect on you. Ah, I know. I'm going to teach you how to whistle! Since then you can make a noise with your mouth. It'll be cool," the man grinned, which didn't suit his rugged face.

Link looked at him, and scratched something in the dirt with his finger. '_Name?'_

The man looked surprised. "My name's always the same, remember? Just like your name and Zelda's... Don't tell me that, I possibly summoned you too soon? You haven't remembered yet?"

Link underlined his one-word message in the dirt.

"Okay, alright, I'll tell you. Ganondorf. I'm after the Triforce of Courage!" he grinned. "Coz, you know, power corrupts and all, it's not a very pretty sight, you see." He held up his right hand, where there were three triangles and the top one glowed the most. Apart from the three golden triangles, the rest of his hand was blackened, just like the rest of his skin. "I used to have the same skin colour as Zelda, and then you came along, and just look at me!" he gestured downwards at himself.

Link stared at him, knowing this man was crazy down to the very marrow in his bones. He'd never met a man who even vaguely resembled Gan-thingy-orf in his whole life, let alone met anybody from outside Orlet Village except the Postman and that traveling peddler, Beedle, who had a bizarre shop that was actually a boat on wheels that was pulled along by two 'wild' boar.

_'Burnt by a fire?'_ he asked in the dirt.

"Keh, you could say th-,"

A sudden melody flowed into their ears but the source of the sound was not detectable. Link felt like he'd heard it before but hadn't heard it before, the weird sort of déjà vu one gets when they hear a song they haven't heard before but they've heard a song that sounded like it.

"Drat, found us already," Ganondorf grumbled quietly.

He lifted his head to the sky, trying to determine the source. It sounded like only one instrument was playing, but he couldn't quite place it. He walked around the clearing frantically and erratically, trying to find the source of the melody.

"Hey, wait! Link, I have something for you," Ganondorf called quickly, stopping Link momentarily in his tracks to tilt his head curiously at Ganondorf's outstretched hand that was curled up like a fist as he seemed to be holding something.

Link stared at the fist suspiciously, then knelt down and wrote, '_Stranger danger. Don't accept gifts. I don't know you'._

Ganondorf repositioned himself to read the text from over Link's shoulder. "It's to protect you from those bugs that have been popping up recently. It's a good luck charm. If it works well enough, it can even protect your loved ones to a certain degree."

Link looked at him and decided he seemed to mean well._ 'How much?'_ he wrote, and looked up at the man towering over him.

Ganondorf's grin was like a vampire, and it spread from ear to ear. "Why, things like these are priceless in these troubled times, but seeing as you're a fellow Triforce Holder, I'll give it to you... for say, at least 30 Rupees."

Link immediately regretted even asking if there was a price, remembering his wallet was on his belt with his other clothes. _'Maybe, just maybe, there might be some Rupees lying around somewhere,' _he hoped._ 'After all, thieves and bandits who probably live in these woods might have dropped some and not noticed.'_

_'I'll be right back with 30 Rupees, then,'_ Link wrote and stood up to search the forest.

"Ah, well, you can just pay me later when you have your wallet on you then, unless you're broke. If you're broke, please earn some money by working and pay me back soon," Ganondorf said, clasping Link's right hand in his hands. "Here, I'll give it to you now so you won't be turned to stone before you pay me back," Ganondorf flashed a smile, showing all his teeth and closing his eyes in the process. "Ammana no Taizé," he whispered, and Link couldn't help but scream as pain engraved itself onto the back of his hand and jolted up his arm to the rest of his body. Needles danced through his veins, his bones screamed and shrieked, and his eyeballs, eardrums, nose, his throat and even the tips of his toes were on fire.

And then it was as if he had been doused in a waterfall and his nerves went mute and numb. "It only hurts for a little bit, but now you'll be safe forever," he patted Link's hand, and got out bandages from his pouch and tied them around his hand. "It should stop soon, but don't remove the bandages until you meet me again. If people get suspicious as to why you're wearing an old bandage, just wear gloves to cover it up. Don't tell anybody about this charm, as some consider it magic. Especially not Princess Zelda, or anybody close to her likely to inform her. She'll probably order her henchmen to saw your hand, maybe even your whole arm off. She absolutely despises magic, unless it comes from her Wisdom."

Link flinched at the gory image, and nodded quickly. He would not tell anybody, not a soul. Zelda hadn't seemed like the type of person to be jealous, however. Maybe it hadn't shown before because there was nobody who had magic around her. Maybe that was why Zelda's face had contorted into such an expression when the giant frog had appeared.

"It seems she is coming now," he said as the music grew louder. "I will be off now. I will see you soon..." he turned and walked off into the shadows of the forest, and the giant frog just dissolved into a strange puff of purple smoke.

"Link!" someone screamed breathlessly. 'Princess Zelda? What is she doing here?' "Link's location, I plea for, Goddess Nayru! Please!"

Ten seconds later, Zelda burst into the clearing, the strange music suddenly stopping, "Link! Are you alright? Who screamed just now?"

Link's blood literally froze in every single cell of his multicellular body. He looked down at the ground, thinking of writing something to explain his confusion, and noticed that somehow, the writing from earlier had disappeared. _'Maybe at the same time as the frog, then?'_

Her face morphed into fear as she saw his expression, her fingers shaking around her... Instrument? It was a wooden violin, smooth yet unpolished, yet it did not look like the violin Dane had at home. In fact, it had a sort of ridge in the middle, where the strings ended, and on either side it sloped back down and two black ovals gave the impression of eyes. It looked creepily like a squid.

"We need to leave immediately," she said, grabbing his hand (luckily his left) and looping it through her elbow before resuming playing on her violin, a different melody this time.

Link blanked out for a couple of moments after that, and what he saw next was the inside of a temple. He looked at Zelda in confusion. She shrugged, "Closest Warping Point they had to Hyrule Castle." Link was left even more confused with that sentence. _'Warping Point? What the hell?'_

"Come," she pulled him. She was rushing, and Link twisted his hand out of her grip so he could run alongside her, instead of being dragged. As they exited, Link glanced behind him, looking at the magnificent space. One day, when nobody was in anymore danger, he'd like to come back here. He just knew that he eventually would - its enticing stark beauty compelled him too much for him to leave it alone.

They re-entered the Royal Castle and headed back into the throne room, where King Gaepora was thumbing his temples in worry.

"Zelda!" he called, struggling to stand up from his throne - his bones were old and rickety, Link guessed. "What happened? Is Link alright?" Somehow, his gaze fell upon Link's right hand, where the wrapped up bandage had already began to stain. "Are you hurt?"

Link thought back on what the red-haired man had said, and realised that it would be a lot more difficult than the man had made it seem. But at least Zelda wasn't as observant as her father.

Zelda glanced at Link's hand and frowned, clasping it and making to unwrap the bandages. Link pulled his hand out roughly, grimacing at Zelda's shocked expression and shook his head and waved his hands. _'It's alright, I'm fine.'_

Zelda fixed him with a stern stare that Haie always did back at home. He swallowed, remembering this expression always brought a telling-off or a tell-me-the-truth 'conversation'. "Are you sure?" He nodded far too fast, his fringe whipping his eyes, and he scrunched up his face before more hair got in his eyes, before nodding again, much slower. "Are you positive?" He nodded again, wondering why she was asking again when he had already answered. He knew that at home, Sari would sometimes give in under the pressure if he had been lying (Mila was far too stubborn), but although Link felt guilty about keeping secrets, he didn't want to lose his hand or even his life if perhaps she got too jealous.

He blinked back to reality as a hand held his right cheek and forced him to look into that person's eyes. He flinched away from Zelda's touch in shock. "Who wrapped your hand up for you?" He gulped. It had been that man with the red hair, but maybe Zelda already knew him and that was why he had fled, so if Zelda heard the name of ... (Gandorf, was it?) ... that man, she would probably try to hunt him down and kill him, since he had magic too.

She repeated her question, pushing paper and a quill towards him. He took it, hesitating as the tip hovered above the paper and looked at Zelda. Her sapphire eyes looked concerned. About him or another magic user, he was not sure. But she was sure to become suspicious if he kept her waiting like this.

He scrawled down the first name that came to mind in a frenzy.

Zelda looked at the name and laughed. "Well, he does show up in odd places at most opportune times, would you not agree?"

Link nodded obliviously, wondering exactly how much of an oddball Beedle had to be to even make the princess, who was supposed to be kind and loving to everyone, laugh at him.

**Omake:**

"Hey, Zelda! Guess what?" said a deep voice she didn't quite recognise. She immediately covered herself and turned her head to see who it was, the water of Souspew Spring rippling at her movement.

To her shock, Link stood there, leaning against the edge of the spring, smirking. To sum it up, he looked like a player, the way he was carrying himself at that moment. She glanced around to see if anybody else was there. She couldn't see anybody close enough to have said it.

"Who said that?" she called, even so.

"Me," Link's mouth moved, and he pointed at himself. "And damn, girl, I have to say you look sexy~," he drawled, looking satisfied, but if one looked closer, his eyes had bugged out a little in shock, as if he didn't mean to confess at such a time.

Zelda didn't look closer, she just slapped him in anger. "How dare you say such a thing to a princess! Triforce of Foolishness, more like," she huffed, then stiffened as an indiscreet click sounded out from the bushes.

"GANONDORF, YOU BASTARD!" she roared, hurling a rock towards the bushes.

"Actually," Link said, and then a mysteriously shrunk-down Ganondorf popped out of his mouth and continued in the same voice - it hadn't been Link speaking at all, "I may be evil but I'm not a pervert. I just ship Zelink, because if you guys do fall in love, when I destroy you two and take over the world, you'll sink into despair because your loved one won't live, and you beg me for mercy and I'll pretend to agree and then destroy you anyway. Mwahahahaha!"

Zelda ignored him, "Come out of the bushes right now or Ganondorf will incinerate you!"

A short black-haired teenager skulked out, camera and tripod in hand, with a Boy Scout-like outfit and a red cap.

They all stared at him, then Zelda broke the silence, "Oh, I remember you! You're Ferrus from Spirit Tracks, aren't you? The train-crazy dude."

Ganondorf muttered under his breath about not being in that game.

"Uh, I just wanted to capture all the moments before your wedding with Link, Princess! All I wanted to do was handle the train, the wedding train when you walk up the aisle! Yeah," he grinned, eyes sparkling at the thought of trains.

Link facepalmed, as if to say, _'Wrong kind of train, you idiot.'_

**A/N: Happy April Fools' Day! Mwahahahaha**

**Google 'Squidolin' and that's what Zelda's violin looks like. Awesome, ne?**


End file.
